1. Field of the Invention
The subject o this invention is the application of a device to a standard liquid-containing bottle available on the market so that it takes the shape of a liquid-containing tank of the quick-fit/quick-release type with its relative support connected to a drain.
Said device is applied to the bottle instead of its normal plug.
The bottle filled with liquid and equipped with this device can easily be positioned on its support in communication with the drain and can be easily removed from its support, even if it is still full of liquid, without any spillage because the outlet is blocked by the foot valve the device is provided with.
2. Technical Details
This patent concerns in particular the field of sweeping and floor-treatment brushes where their handles are fitted with liquid-containing tanks (detergents, disinfectants, etc.) to apply to the floor.
The sweeping brushes fitted with fixed tanks in their handles where the liquid must be poured into the tank and the brushes fitted with tanks that, even if filled with liquid, can be inserted and removed without any spillage from a support provided with a discharge fixed onto the handles, are well known.
It is well known that said receptacles are fitted with sealing foot valves that are opened only once they are positioned correctly on their supports.
Normally, the filling of said movable tanks takes place when they are not fitted onto their supports and therefore there numerous tanks can be available for different liquids.
For both removable and non removable tanks, the liquid must be transferred from the bottle into the tanks. There is on the market a sweeping brush that can take standard liquid bottles so that the liquid can be used directly without requiring any transfer.
The problems with the sweeping brushes where handles are fitted with a support provided with a draining tap and an element opposite the support that pushes the bottle against the support itself arise from the fact that, to fit the bottle, the brush needs to be turned upside down, to be turned back to its original position once the bottle is fitted.
The comparison between the advantage of using the liquid directly from the bottle and the inconvenience of having to turn the brush upside down twice whenever a bottle needs to be fitted or removed caused this method to be abandoned.